Renegade Demon: The Great Awakening
by Sindaj
Summary: Just as it sounds. Kyto is free from Andrews body and it seems that the amulet is working but will this calm and tame Kyto last long? And what's with Andrews younger sister Bell.


"What?' Andrew said as he blinked his weary eyes open. "What happen?" He sat up looking around while his vision was still blurry due to the lack of his glasses. "My head hurts." He said as he felt around the coffee table in front of the couch he was sitting on blindly. He felt the familiar rounded metal frame of his glasses. "There you are you blasted things." He examined his glasses and noticed a coating of gray dust on them along with spots of black foul smelling liquid.

"I see you're finally awake." Shara said who was sitting on the couch drinking a steaming cup of herbal tea. "I hope you're feeling alright." She smiled sipping her drink.

Andrew blinked as he whipped his glasses with a cloth that was on the coffee table. "Waaah!" He yelled out after putting his glasses on. "Who…who are you?" He said kind of token away by Sharas' looks. He looked around feeling kind of foolish for staring at her. "Hey! These aren't my cloths. Even if they where they are much to big for me." He said indicating the gray and black long coat, gray pants, an unbuttoned white dress shirt, and a black unfastened vest that instead of buttons or a zipper it had about eight gray belts that would secure it close if it was closed. He also had on knee high boots that were obviously to big for him, black gloves with the pointer and the middle finger missing, and about three belts that had various pockets on them. "What's the meaning of this?" Andrew yelled out, but stopped when he noticed the crescent moon amulet. "What's this?"

Shara laughed. "Of coarse those aren't your clothes. Please, I doubt you'd ever pick out something that cool and stylish. No those are Kytos' clothes and don't worry your clothes are underneath his." He sipped some more tea.

Andrew blinked. "Wait, who's Kyto?" He asked confused.

She looked at Andrew. "Your parents never told you did they." She put the cup of tea down. "Well I best explain to you before I go to ripping." She sighed.

"Uh…Ripping?" Andrew asked a bit frightened.

"Andrew when you were born a great epidemic was upon us. Kyto, a powerful Wolf demon was reeking havoc across the nation." Shara said as she stood.

Andrew looked a bit confused. "Uhh…"

"Demon hunters tried to fight him but his power was too great." Shara looked at the ground. "It was so great that he couldn't control it." She paused for a moment. "He looked eighteen at the time but I bet he was older then that. I was still young, just out of training; I was about fifteen years old. He would help with the new recruits so we had a close bond."

"Wait you knew him personally? But if he was a demon and if you are a demon hunter." Andrew said recognizing the band around her arm with the Demon Slayer emblem: a skull and cross bone type symbol but with a demonic skull and two semi-automatic handguns, the choice weapon for most demon slayers. "Shouldn't you have been enemies?"

She laughed. "Most people would think that, but Kyto was a demon slayer also," She paused again. "Until he lost control of his powers. His true self clawed its way to the surface."

"You mean his true nature, his demon nature. Demons are cold and heartless, all they now how to do is kill. They thirst for blood and feast on the bones of the dead. Well what I have heard, I've never seen a real demon before nor have I met a real demon hunter. I've only heard stories that they have existed. Some people say the demons and demon slayers don't exists. I don't believe that. I've always been interested in demons and demon slayers…when I was a kid I wanted to be a demon slayer. Mom thought that was a foolish dream." Andrew Smiled as he stood up.

"I had that same dream when I was a kid." She smiled "But as I was saying. He lost control of his powers the only thing we could do besides killing him was to seal him away inside a vessel."

"A-a Vessel?" He asked confused again.

"A Vessel is a human that a demon uses in order to get to this world. Weak demons need them to get to our world. Vessels are like hallways with only two doors: one in and one out. In order for a demon to get out of a Vessel they have to rip it apart. But in your case we have sealed the exit and entrance so he cannot get out. We demon slayers can remove the demon without harming the Vessel through a process called Ripping, which uses a glove that allows us to enter the Vessels body and grab the demon within then pull the demon out. Do you understand?" Shara said noticing Andrews black look.

"Wait a minute did you say that I'm a Vessel? For who…?" He came to a realization. "Kyto is sealed inside me…wow. I never knew." He said looking at the ground.

"Yes…you were chosen to be Kytos' Vessel. Why? Because your will power is strong and…demons would've never guess that a little pipsqueak like you would hold Kyto the Great Demon Killer." She smiled shrugging. Andrew gave her a 'What's that suppose to mean?' look and she continued. "Well there are two types of ways a Vessel can be used. The first, which I have already told you, is as a passageway. The second is called Possession; it is something a demon ranking level three or higher can do. When a Possession ass occurred there is nothing we can do as Demon slayers. So to stop Kyto from possessing you we had to put a mark on your body so that he would be in an eternal sleep while he is your body. You understand now?" She asked as she started to put a long white glove on that had various symbols on it including a cross on the top. "Are you ready for me to rip him out."

"Wait one more question. Why am I wearing his clothes?" Andrew asked tugging at the high color of the long coat.

"Well when I rip him out of you we don't want him to be nude. His cloths will come with him when I remove him from your body. So are all your questions answered?" She asked stepping closer.

"Uh, no. One more." Andrew said stopping her.

_One more?_ She thought to her self a bit annoyed.

"Is it going to hurt?" He asked smiling sheepishly.

"Don't know, you tell me." She said shrugging.

"Huh?" He was able to say before she lunged forward with her gloved hand into his forehead. Moments later she pulled back pulling Kyto out of Andrew's body. The clothes did come with Kyto leaving Andrew in his own cloths that were underneath as promised and he fell to floor as if asleep. Kyto had long white hair and long pointed ears with a little bit of white fur on them. He had a light purple crescent moon on his for head and a marking around his right eye. The clothes that were baggy on Andrew fit perfectly on Kyto. He looked peaceful has he lay there still asleep.

"Kyto?" Shara said getting on her hands and knees so she could look at him closely, but all the while she was ready to defend herself as if Kyto would wake up and attacks her. "Kyto?" She said again.

Kyto stirred and let out a soft sigh. "Did you have to awake me so abruptly? I was having such a nice dream too." He said as he rested his head on his hand, his golden eyes focused on Shara. "Hay. How long have I…"

Kyto couldn't finish his sentence for Shara embraced him pushing his face into her chest. "Oh Kyto it's so nice to see you, you haven't changed at all." She said as she kept squeezing his head. "You remember it's me Shara."

"Yeah last time I checked demons don't age like human once they reach the age of eighteen, and yeah I remember you." He said when he was given time to breath. _But I don't remember you having boobs as big as these._ He thought.

She positioned him to where he was sitting up. "Kyto I'm so glad to see you again. It's been so long." She smiled.

Kyto looked around. "Hey where are we?" He asked sheepishly.

"My house!" Andrew shouted. "Yeah, for a moment you forgot about me." He said annoyed.

Kyto looked at him. "Eh, who's that guy?"

"What do you mean 'Who's that guy?' I'm the guy that you where sealed inside of remember?!" He shouted even more irritated.

Shara was at Andrews' side quickly. "Kyto doesn't know that he was sealed inside of you. For him he was just sleeping, he doesn't know that eighteen years have passed." She explained quietly.

"You know you can't really whisper around me and expect me to not hear you, demon remember. I know what you are saying." He got up and stretched. "Eighteen years inside a Vessel huh? Well it feels good to be moving." He said holding his arms above his head.

"Andrew, I'm home from walking Albert." A pretty voice said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you or leave a note, Albert wouldn't give me time." The voice belonged to a girl around the age of sixteen with brown curls that was held back by a headband. She saw Kyto who was looking over his shoulder at her. "Hello…" She said softly when she saw him.


End file.
